The present invention relates to a new and improved method of securing tissue against movement relative to a portion of a bone in a patient's body.
Various tissue fixation systems have previously been utilized to hold portions of body tissue against movement relative to each other. When tissue is secured against movement relative to a portion of a bone, it is necessary to interconnect the bone and the tissue. In this situation, it has been a common practice to drill a hole which extends into or through the bone. A retaining member such as a pin, screw or suture anchor is positioned in the hole after it has been drilled in the bone. The concept of utilizing a retainer member formed of bone to anchor a suture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,612.